With the introduction of various Social Networking Services (SNSs) such as FaceBook, Twitter, YouTube, blog, etc., users can share their interests with others by establishing a relationship and communicating with them. In addition, the SNS enables smooth communication between individuals, and the users can acquire a variety of information on a real-time basis.
However, as the SNS is developed more and more, abundant information is provided to an individual. In case of Facebook™ and Twitter™, which are representative SMS media, about hundreds of million pieces of information and texts are posted a day. When a user enters a search keyword in a “Naver” search window, tens of thousands of blogs, images, news, cafe postings, etc., are found. Such a great amount of information makes the user have a difficulty in finding desired data. Accordingly, it becomes important to obtain and share valuable information, and thus a curation starts to get attention. A “contents curation service” is a service for providing contents related to or presumably liked by the user by collecting, arranging, and editing related contents according to a personal perspective or viewpoint among a large amount of contents on the on-line.
Meanwhile, cloud computing has recently been generalized in which software programs and contents are stored not in a personal computer or a smart phone but in an external large-scale computer server so as to be used whenever required through an Internet access. The cloud computing is an “on-demand outsourcing service of an Information Technology (IT) resource through the Internet, and is a method of performing a task desired by a user in such a manner that a program or document stored individually in a personal computer or a business server is stored in an Internet-based virtual server or storage, and a cloud application such as a web browser, etc., is driven by using various terminals in addition to the personal computer.
Accordingly, it is proposed a contents curation service using clouding computing.